fatal_combatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans And Papyrus Vs Sonic And Tails Vs Mario And Luigi Vs Shrek And Donkey!
Info Done By YellowFlash1234,DocterMooDB,ZacMarioZero,And venomous Circus Freak Team-ups have been very well known throughout fiction, but non are more popular than these 4 teams. Sans and Papyrus, Sonic And Tails, Mario And Luigi and Shrek And Donkey! For this episode, we will use power-ups for this fight. It's up to us at fatal combat to figure out who would win! SANS And PAPYRUS! SANS!' Full Name: Sans the Skeleton Species: Skeleton Occupation: Sentry, Prankster Theme: (Battle Theme... Probably): (Real Battle Theme): FEATS One of the few characters in the game who knows about the SAVE Function -Can't use it himself, but he managed to find information about it Considered one of the hardest enemies in Undertale Somehow created a self-sustaining tornado of trash Capable of pranking people across time and space Killed Flowey and made him reset the most out of any monster Fought the Chara-possessed Frisk, who at this point is capable of killing large groups of monsters with ease -Nearly won against them, only losing because he fell asleep while trying to stall them Actually made Chara/Frisk, a psychotic murderer, get nervous during their fight with him The only enemy in the game smart enough to take the first turn, use their strongest attack first, and actually dodge Frisk's blows Almost forced Frisk to reset during their battle, by never taking his turn to lock them both in place forever Master of puns and pranks -Pranked Frisk three times PHYSICALITY Strength -Can lift and slam the player around by their soul if they're in Blue Mode -Implied to have shatter a branch to large for Frisk to lift on his own Immense Speed and Reflexes -With his guard up, can dodge any attack Frisk sends at him -While sleeping, woke up right before an attack hit him and dodged it -Combined with his teleporting, can unleash a barrage of high-speed attacks that give little room for dodging Durability -Stood up and walked away from a hit that dealt 999 damage -Other than that, is pretty frail *Only has 1 HP during his boss fight SKILLS Surprisingly Intelligent -Learned about the SAVE Function, and is one of the few people to know about it -A tactical and scientific genius -Figured out how many times he'd killed Frisk just by looking at their face -Aware of the many alternate timelines -In battle, will pretend to spare his foes before finishing them off while their guard is down Very Genre Savvy -Often manipulates standard RPG tropes in battle to trick enemies -Unlike other enemies in the game, takes the first turn in combat, unleashes his strongest attack first, and actually dodges Frisk's attacks -When he learned he couldn't beat Frisk, decided to do nothing during his own turn, preventing Frisk from having his turn in hopes of waiting him out Master of Pranks -Pranks Frisk several times through the story, usually with a whoopie cushion POWERS AND WEAPONS Bones -Sans' and Papyrus' main method of attack -Sends out massive amounts of bones to attack his foes -Do little damage separately, but a large amount of them, combined with Karmic Retribution, can deal massive amounts of punishment -Has Blue Bones as well, which only damage foes if they move -Can form cages of bones to trap opponents Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode -Turns the opponent's soul blue -Makes it affected by gravity, preventing the foe from moving in any way besides jumping -Can use it to lift the opponent and slam them around by their soul with his mind like this -Can be used to pin the foe to walls Teleportation -Can teleport himself and others -Uses it as a shortcut to other places -Used in battle to avoid attacks and move his foe straight into a new attack once his old one ends Gaster Blasters -Dragon skull-shaped laser cannons -Fire powerful lasers from their mouths -Can summon as many as he wants Karmic Retribution -A side effect of Sans' attacks -Occurs when Sans lands a hit on his foe -Acts as a poison for the soul, chipping away at the opponent's health until it wears off -The more sins the opponent has committed, the more damage it does "Special Attack" -It's literally nothing -When it's his turn to attack, stands and waits instead -Used to stall the opponent, preventing them from attacking or leaving the battle, in hopes that they'll quit -May not be useful outside of an RPG battle system, since it relies on taking turns attacking with the opponent WEAKNESSES Incredibly lazy -Only gives something his all if it's absolutely necessary -Won't fight unless he has to -The reason he lost to Frisk was that he fell asleep while trying to wait him out -Dodging too many attacks in a row tires him out easily Low stats -Has one point in HP, Attack Power, and Defenses -Karmic Retribution and the large amount of attacks he fires at once make up for his low attack power -Speed and teleportation make up for his low defenses' (Sans: it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you.... '''S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l.')'' PAPYRUS Full Name: Papyrus the Skeleton Also Known As: The Great Papyrus, Cool Dude, COOLSKELETON95 Species: Skeleton Occupation: Royal Guard Trainee, Cool Dude Theme: FEATS Frequently trains with Undyne Undyne actually considers him a great fighter -His naivete and kindness is the only reason he isn't in the Royal Guard Made several puzzles to test Frisk -None of them worked Can destroy someone's soul with bones Befriended Frisk Tricked Undyne into befriending Frisk -One of his only smart moments in the game PHYSICALITY Strength -Can lift and carry Frisk -Can fight on par with Undyne -Easily broke a window by jumping through it Speed and Reflexes -Jogged a hundred laps in two minutes -Can keep up with Frisk, who dodges lightning and beams of sunlight Durability -Tanks hits from Frisk and Undyne -After getting his head knocked off, could talk for a little bit before dying -Shrugged off jumping through and breaking a window SKILLS Skilled Fighter -Despite his goofy attitude, is actually a very good fighter -Undyne acknowledge his fighting skill -His Blue Attack makes him very dangerous -Skilled enough to be a member of the Royal Guard Knack for Making Puzzles -Frequently makes puzzles to try and capture humans Decent Chef -Learned to cook spaghetti from Undyne -His spaghetti tastes terrible, but it's edible POWERS AND ABILITIES Bones -Papyrus' and Sans' main method of attack -Can summon bones to attack the opponent -Can summon large amounts of bones at once -Big Bone is a colossal bone that's very hard to dodge -Can summon bones with sunglasses that ride skateboards Blue Attack -Summons blue bones to attack the opponent -Only capable of hitting moving opponents -Activates Blue Mode in an opponent's soul after it's used Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode -Papyrus' most dangerous attack -Turns the opponent's soul blue -Makes it affected by gravity, preventing the foe from moving in any way besides jumping -Makes it much harder to avoid his attacks Special Attack -Never seen, since it gets stolen by a dog before he can use it WEAKNESSES Too nice -The reason he never got into the Royal Guard -Never aims to kill someone -Only captures people alive Not very bright -His puzzles are not always the hardest to solve -Forgot that he didn't have ears Unlucky A little bit arrogant Without Blue Mode, his attacks are easily avoidable most of the time Gets tired if he fights for too long (Papyrus: I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!) SONIC AND TAILS! S'ONIC THE HEDGEHOG First Appearance: Rad Mobile. Species: Hedgehog. Height: 3' 3" Weight: 77 lbs. Age: Somewhere between 15 and 17. Not really clear. Fur: Blue Eyes: Green Occupation: Freedom Fighter. Alias: The Blue Blur, The Fastest Thing Alive, Knight of the Wind, King Arthur (yes, really). '''Theme: 'Feats:' -Has continuously defeated Doctor Eggman, a man with an IQ of 300. -Conquered the lands of the Arabian Knights and King Arthur's Camelot. -Defeated Shadow, his physical equal at the time. -Defeated Metal Sonic, who is technically superior to Sonic in every way. -Defeated Solaris, a super-dimensional being (albeit could only sedate him with Shadow and Silver's help). -Fought Mega Man, stomping him in the first round (though with a home field advantage), and fighting evenly with him in the second. -Note that Mega Man healed himself and had help from his animal friends in the second round. -Survived a bout with Super Scourge, proceeding the beat him by exploiting his weakness. -Became an embodiment of Chaos. -Continuously defeats beings who can warp time, space, reality, or all three. -Deals with Amy Rose on a regular basis. -Defeated Segata Sanshiro. *cough* 'Speed:' -Can dodge lightning bolts and run between raindrops. -Can vibrate through objects. -Vibrates fast enough to heal himself... Does it work like that? -Once went fast enough to ball up water and throw it... all in .00000000001 of a millisecond. -Once went fast enough to tear through dimensional fabric and travel the Cosmic Interstate by himself. -Distances and length in the Cosmic Interstate are measured in light years. As shown above, a mere ''fraction ''of the Cosmic Interstate has more than 148,000 light-years of size. Sonic traveled the ''entire Cosmic Interstate, got lost, and returned all in one day (Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #11) -According to Sally Acorn, can go from 0 to 65 MPH in just .00000000001 seconds. -Can spin fast enough to make himself invisible. -Can create tornadoes. -Can dismantle robots and guns faster than the eye can see. -Disarmed Mega Man's Mega Buster faster than he could react. -Disarms mines by running over them. -Can create tornadoes by spinning his arms fast enough. -During Sonic Battle, fought Ultimate Emerl for at least ten rounds in under thirty seconds... and won. -Worth noting: Ultimate Emerl had the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds, the combined skill of that games entire cast (Sonic included), and the leftover energy of a destroyed star. -Picked sand off his shoes, threw it, and ran on it before it could fall. (Page 1, Page 2, Page 3.) -He did all of this whilst he was exhausted. -Ran around Mobius in four seconds. -Can create after images. -Can turn sand into glass using speed. -Moves fast enough to melt asphalt. -Runs fast enough to cut through steel and concrete. -Can outrun meteors. -Caught a Cyan Laser Wisp, considered an actual laser and capable of moving at light speed. -Can move at speeds that make the rest of the world seem slowed down to the point of absolute stillness. -Entered the Freedom Fighter HQ so fast he could see himself in the security cameras. -During a period when he was roboticized, outran Flash Man's time stop. -HE MOVED THROUGH A FUCKING TIME STOP, PEOPLE! -On that note, Time Man Stated that he had been slowing down time throughout their fight with him, and Sonic was still too hard to hit. This further supports his resistance to time hax being a speed-based ability. -Briefly blitzed Mega Man and Bass (1st time, 2nd time). -Blitzed a bunch of Robot Masters, including Quick Man. -Back in the Sonic Bible, Sonic reached 186,000 miles per second, or 669,600,000 miles per hour. -This is apparently the incident that made his quills blue in the first place. -Used his speed to counteract a Black Hole Generator that would've wipe out a star system (Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #125). -Once boxed his own shadow... a gag feat, but still. -Can use Spin Dash or Super Peel-Out(Figure 8 technique) to further increase speed. -Top speed is unknown. -Has the agility and reflexes to back it up. Physicality/General Attributes: '' '''Strength: -Can push back things several times larger and heavier than him. -Toppled the giant Egg Golem with a single kick. -Can punch through a row of robots (and outrun their explosions). -Can easily smash through robots made of titanium. -Ripped a large tree out of the ground, roots and all (shown above). -Destroyed a giant statue with a single punch. -Destroyed a large robot with a single kick. -Tore apart a robot with his bare hands. -Smashed Bass' helmet. Endurance/Durability: ''' -Practically limitless stamina. -Can take much more punishment than most other Mobians. -Survived multiple free-falls from extreme heights... usually face-planting. -Survived being shot by Eggman's robots from all sides (only knocked him out briefly). -Was hit in the head by a barbell (of about this make). -Was knocked out, but 1. His skin didn't break upon impact, and 2. The bar was bent. -Tanked a plasma shot from Metal Sonic without a scratch. -Brushed off a beating from a fake Super Sonic. -Could continue fighting after taking a hit to the head from a weapon that could shake the earth. -Took a punch to the face from Mega Man. -Survived an explosion that blasted him 849,000 light years away. -At the end of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic Advance, and Sonic Advance 2, survived atmospheric reentry without visible injury. -At the end of Sonic Colors, survived a Hyper-go-on-based black hole unscathed. -Aside from being... y'know, a black-freakin'-hole, hyper-go-on power is said to be even more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds. '''Miscellaneous '-Double Jump.' '-Can dig through the ground(y'know... hedgehog).' '-Martial Artist.' -Primary style is a combination of breakdancing and capoeira. -Has shown skill in boxing and judo. -Defeated Ultimate Emerl, who had the skill of Sonic Battle's entire cast. -Fought and defeated Segata Sanshiro. '-Excels in swordsmanship.' -Defeated Knights of the Round Table Lancelot, Gawain and Percival in single combat. -Skilled fencer. -Prefers not to use weapons. '-Can alter the hardness and softness of his quills.' -In Sonic Heroes, he could cut through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. '-Quills can apparently sense danger (mentioned in Secret Rings).' '-Skilled Extreme Gear rider.' '-Can transfer speed into objects.' -Can make a coal-carrying platform go faster just by standing on it. '-Can use his speed to phase through objects, meaning intangibility.' '-Pseudo healing factor.' -Vibrating his molecules fast enough will slowly heal him. -Healing ability increases when he collects more power rings. -Power rings as a whole restore some health. '-Has a device that allows him to understand all languages, including those of alien origin.' '-Can walk on clouds.' '-Can breathe in space.' '-A damn good guitarist.' Techniques: ''' '''Spin Attack: Spins into a ball to hurt enemies. Can casually bust titanium. Homing Attack: A Spin Attack that homes in on enemies. Spin Dash: Builds up speed before instantly boosting forward into a super fast Spin Attack. Insta-Shield: Slashes the air. Works like a second spin attack. -Can deflect minor projectiles. Super Peel Out: Builds up speed before accelerating even faster than Spin Dash. Light Speed Dash: Instantly flies at light speed along a trail of rings. Light Speed Attack: Activates the Light Speed Dash to attack multiple enemies in rapid succession. Foot Sweep: Attacks with a sweep of his legs around him. Flying Kick: '''Homes in on an enemy and kicks them into an object or other enemy. '''Somersault Kick: Somersault's in midair, firing a wave of energy that stuns enemies. Slide: A sliding kick along the ground. Stomp: A powerful stomp that creates a destructive shockwave. Humming Top: Thrusts forward in midair and delivers a spinning kick, granting limited horizontal flight. Sonic Wind: Attacks opponent with a blue wind current, seemingly from any range. Blue Tornado: Forms a tornado around enemies to fling them into the air, disorient them or disarm them of held items/weapons. Sonic Wave: Fires off a shockwave of high speed energy as a ranged attack. -Can be fired from midair. Sonic Boost: Envelopes Sonic in a blue aura, increasing his speed and damaging enemies as he runs. -Can fly some distances in midair. '' Equipment: '' Flame Ring: Can make Spin Attacks fire based. Magic Hands: Can turn weaker enemies into a ball to throw at other enemies. Speed Shoes: Increases speed and jump height for about 20 seconds. Invincibility: Makes Sonic completely invulnerable for about 15 to 20 seconds. Spring: Summons a spring that bounces Sonic a good distance vertically. -Can be summoned in midair to drop on enemies. Sonic Cracker: A mine that detonates upon contact with an enemy. Medallion: -Has the power to turn into a guitar. -Guitar form shoots lasers out of the headstock when Sonic plays it. -Can return a roboticized creature to its normal state. -If too much energy is used, will turn back into a medallion to recharge. Gems: -Blue Gem: Allows for a quick boost of speed. -Green Gem: Creates a small tornado around Sonic that damages enemies. -Purple Gem: Shrinks Sonic, allowing him to jump infinitely. -Red Gem: Slows down time. -Sky Gem: Sonic throws a small gem and teleports to its location. -White Gem: Enables Homing Smash, which manipulates the direction of his Homing Attack. -Yellow Gem: Lets Sonic summon a Thunder Shield that can be re-summoned infinitely. Ark of the Cosmos: ' -Grants gravity manipulation. -Converts an objects gravity or mass into other forms of energy. -Can negate gravity or create bursts of gravity that can repel obstacles at will. ' Shahra the Ring Genie: -'Can grant Sonic minor wishes. -Has a pretty strict limit. -Soul Gauge abilities. '-Speed Break: Gives Sonic a powerful boost of speed. '-Time Break:' Allows Sonic to slow down time. ' Caliburn: '-Sacred sword who chooses its wielder. -This basically makes Sonic King Arthur... whaddaya think of that, Saber? -Can talk, advising and guiding Sonic in battle. -Can move on its own, defending Sonic of his own free will should Sonic be off his guard. -Can use the power of the Sacred Swords to dispel immortality from immortal beings. -Not a flawless blade. It can break, but has only been done so by powerful magic. -It can also dull, but has only been done so after years and years in stone. -Sonic wears a gauntlet when using it. '-Soul Surge Attack:' Can instantly go from enemy to enemy in an almost always fatal attack. Almost like teleporting. ' Enerbeam: ' -Energy tether created from his wristband. -Pulls and latches on to objects. -Can be used to swing, pull enemies towards Sonic, and even redirect missiles. '''''Vehicles: Cosmo Fighter Spaceship: -Likely built by Tails. -Allows Sonic to, well, fly through space. -Has three methods of attack: -Standard bullet-like projectiles. -Homing missiles. -Rocket fists that home in on enemies before reattaching themselves to the ship. More powerful than the homing missiles. Police Car: -Apparently Sonic was a part timer for the Japanese police. -Has a turbo boost function. -Has a notable lack of a roof, allowing him to jump out of the drivers seat and perform a spin attack at a moments notice. Cyclone: -Sports car used in Sonic Drift. -Good acceleration and speed, but poor control. -Special power allows for a speedy dash. Extreme Gear: ''' -Form of transportation that allows for high speed flight. -Fuel used for speed boosts. -Can grind on rails and smash through barricades. -Can drop miniature tornadoes behind them. -Comes in multiple forms, but Sonic prefers to use a board. '''Speed Star: -Built by Tails using parts left over from an attempted invasion by Eggman. -Primarily designed as a super fast race car. -Has three transformation: '-Race Car Mode:' For ground transportation. '-Boat Mode:' For on-water transportation. '-Airplane Mode:' For midair transportation. '-All-Star Move:' Transforms into Airplane Mode and surrounds itself in rings, allowing Sonic to perform a small Light Speed Dash anytime to attack enemies. Color Powers:'' -White Boost Wisp:' Increases the duration at which Sonic can boost. ' -Yellow Drill Wisp:' Allows Sonic to drill through ground super fast. -Can also drill through water like a torpedo. '-Cyan Laser Wisp:' Let's Sonic blast forward as a super fast laser. -Can ricochet off walls. '-Blue Cube Wisp:' Creates a shockwave upon landing that can destroy metal. -Also swaps the forms of blue blocks and blue rings... however much that would help him in a fight. '-Green Hover Wisp:' Lets Sonic hover. -Can Light Speed Dash in this form, though it isn't nearly as fast. '-Pink Spikes Wisp:' Let's Sonic stick to any surface as a spike ball. '-Purple Frenzy Wisp:' Sonic will chomp through anything in his path, growing larger with each consumption. '-Violet Void Wisp:' Turns Sonic into a black hole that will suck in enemies and objects. -Like the Purple Wisp, grows bigger with each consumption. '-Orange Rocket Wisp:' Turns Sonic into a rocket. Not too complicated. '-Red Burst Wisp:' Sonic becomes a fireball that can charge up and release explosions. '-Indigo Asteroid Wisp:' Causes anything within Sonic's orbit to disintegrate and form around him. -The more objects around his orbit, the more range it has. '-Crimson Eagle Wisp:' Allows Sonic to fly. Not too complicated. -Can perform a midair dash attack. '-Magenta Rhythm Wisp:' Sonic can travel along a path of musical notes... Pretty much pointless. '-Ivory Lightning Wisp:' Sonic becomes a lightning bolt to ram into enemies and objects very quickly. -Can create a lightning coil to tether and pull himself to other objects. -Lightning coil can also charge objects and shock enemies. '-Gray Quake Wisp:' Sonic becomes an iron ball that can scale walls. -Can generate destructive shockwaves by falling. '-Black Bomb Wisp:' Turns Sonic into a time bomb. -Can detonate at will. '''Final Color Blaster:' -Only used when combining the power of all Color Wisps. -Color Wisps spin around in a circle for Sonic to perform a Homing Attack on. The Homing Attack is then amplified with Hyper Go-On power. -Powerful enough to pierce Eggman's Nega-Wisp armor in one shot and send it flying into space. Shields: ' '-Standard Shield: Defends against one fatal blow. '-Flame Shield:' Same affect as the standard shield + protects against fire. -Can't survive underwater... no shit. -Can perform a dash attack in midair akin to Sonic Boost. '-Bubble Shield:' Same affect as standard shield + lets Sonic breathe underwater. -Allows for a bounce attack, bouncing on the ground before going back up for greater height. '-Lightning Shield: '''Same affect as standard shield + protects against electricity. -Attracts rings towards Sonic. -Grants Sonic an extra jump. -Can't survive underwater. ' Chaos Powers: ' -Can by used by accessing the Chaos Force, an all-encompassing extra-dimensional energy source. -It's implied at the end of Sonic Advance 3 that he can will the Chaos Emeralds to be summoned to him at any time. -Grants him more powerful healing abilities. -Can absorb power rings, which grant him a boost in power during battle. -Can negate negative emotions and influences. -i.e. if you're pissed off, he can instantly calm you down. -'''Chaos Control:' Manipulates time and space in various ways. -Can teleport. -Can slow down or stop time. -With all seven, can potentially create a 'Genesis Wave,' which basically resets the multiverse. -Once used Chaos Control with a fake Emerald. -Gains more power with each Chaos Emerald. '''''Transformations: ' Sonic The Werehog:' -Can only be accessed at night. -Unleashes Sonic's feral side. -Don't get the wrong idea; he's still completely in control. -Becomes much stronger. -Able to topple huge enemies such as the Dark Gaia Phoenix, Titan and Egg Dragoon. -Can annihilate a steel door with a single punch. -In general, can break down objects that Sonic himself doesn't have the strength to do. -Can enhance his attacks with dark energy. -Can stretch his arms and legs. -Doesn't seem to be a limit to how long. -Loses his trademark speed. -Still retains agility and reflexes. -Can project a powerful energy shield. -Can access Unleashed Mode, increasing his strength, speed and durability. -Has several combo attacks... that I am not even gonna bother going over on my own. Super Sonic: ' -Requires all seven Chaos Emeralds. -Increases power by 1000%. -Flight. -Speed increased one-thousand fold. Described as 'incalculable.' -Grants invincibility. -Greatly enhances Chaos Powers. -Reality warping ability with all seven Emeralds is described as 'having no limit.' Make of that what you will. '-Chaos Regeneration: Concentrates his energy into a ball and throws it at a target, preventing a near death individual from dying. '-Arrow of Light:' Draws in blue light around him before blasting forward, immersing himself in said light. Used to penetrate beings composed of light. -Can form a shield and fire energy beams. -Can fire invisible eye blasts that can incinerate metal. -Notable feats: -In a fight with Hyper Knuckles, destroyed a zone - aka a pocket dimension - just by running into each other hard enough. -With Super Armor Mega Man's help, defeated the God-like Sigma 3, who stomped everyone. (Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4.) -Resisted being deatomized by Energak. As in could not be pulled apart at an atomic level. -Defeated Solaris, who caused time and space to practically collapse (though needed Shadow and Silver to sedate it). -Has a time limit. -Lasts longer the more rings he has. -With sufficient rings, has shown the ability to maintain the Super Form for days on end. -Returns to his normal state in peak physical condition. Darkspine Sonic: ' -Requires three of the Seven World Rings. -The rings of Rage, Hatred and Sadness. -Most properties of Super Sonic. -Sonic gains a slightly more malicious personality. -Minor pyrokinesis; Can ignite his hands and feet with fire. -Limitless Soul Gauge power. -Can warp the reality of the Arabian Nights on a universal scale. -Notable feats: -Defeated Alf Layla wa-Layla, who had the power of all seven World Rings, despite only using three himself. -Restored the destroyed reality of the Arabian Nights with a wave of his arm. -Has no established time limit. -Is not invincible. -Result of being an incomplete Super Form (Only uses three out of the Seven World Rings). '''Excalibur Sonic: ' -Requires Caliburn and the Three Sacred Swords. -Most properties of Super Sonic. -Caliburn becomes Excalibur, the greatest of the Sacred Swords. -Claims that "There's nothing Excalibur can't cut through." -Can deflect magic projectiles. -Turning into Excalibur will completely repair the blade, no matter how damaged. -Possesses the power of the Sacred Swords; Can dispel immortality from immortal beings. -Can channel golden energy into his strikes for more power. -More powerful Soul Surge attack. -Notable feats: -Defeated Merlina, who at that point had complete control over her world's reality. -Has no established time limit. -Is not invincible. -Result of being an incomplete Super Form (Has the blade, but not the scabbard). ' Dark Super Sonic: ' -All attributes of Super Sonic. -Releases Sonic's more sadistic, angry and ready-to-kill persona. -Triggered by extreme anger and/or stress(a la Hulk). -No established time limit other than 'when he calms down.' -Unknown if there are any other differences. 'Hyper Sonic: ' -Requires all seven Super Emeralds. -All attributes of Super Sonic, but even more powerful. -Not clear how much stronger it makes him, though twice as powerful as Super Sonic is probably a fair assumption. -Gains a technique called the Hyper Flash, a move that boosts Sonic forward and damages enemies in his general surrounding area. -Contrary to popular belief, can last just as long as the Super Form. -Can potentially last even longer due to having a greater ring-absorption property. ' Ultra Sonic: ' -Has only been obtained through access of a massive cache of rings or one Super Emerald(though the former method can drain him quickly). -All attributes of Hyper Sonic. -Can not only stop time, but force it to go backwards (Page 1, Page 2). -Vibrated his molecules fast enough to travel to another dimension... However that works. -Can manipulate non-living matter by changing its atom structure. -i.e. turning air into a wall of water or turning a stone column into a large uprising spike. -No elaborated limit to this ability. -Has the power to open portals to other zones. -Can use this to trap people in the Zone of Silence; basically a prison zone. -Can adapt to the environment by changing form. For example... '''-Polar Sonic: Can manipulate ice. '-Eco Sonic:' Can manipulate plant life. '-Solar Sonic:' Can manipulate fire. ' ''Weaknesses: ' -Cocky. -Can't swim. -Most transformations have a time limit. -Tends to make up plans as he goes along. -albeit, in that regard, he's a good strategist. -Has one of the worst fanbases in history. ''"What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" TAILS Born the very same day Dr. Eggman began his robot powered takeover of the world, Miles Prower- Boomstick: Haha! I get it! Miles Per Hour! Creativity like that is why Sega is still making consoles... Wiz: Ahem, Miles was awkwardly born with two tails. Mere minutes after being welcomed into the world, Eggman's deadly forces made Miles Prower an orphan. Boomstick: Whoa, that's... that's pretty fucked up. Wiz: Eight years later, and after some much needed counseling, Miles stumbled upon a broken-down biplane and happily repaired the whole vehicle on his own. Boomstick: Well, of course. Just like all walking, talking, adolescent, two-tailed foxes can. Anyway, as it turns out, that plane happened to belong to Miles' personal idol, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: What're you doing? (*Cues: Emerald Hill Zone - Sonic The Hedgehog 2*) Boomstick: Why Sonic needed a plane in the first place is beyond me, but whatever. Wiz: It was Sonic who first suggested that Miles' birth defects could be used to fly by spinning them like helicopter blades. Which is obviously impossible because it could never create lift and-- *Shocked to see that Miles is flying* WHAT?! (*Cues: Believe In Myself (Instrumental) - Sonic Adventure 2*) Boomstick: And so, Sonic gave his rotary ass the oh so obvious nickname he deserved, "TAILS". Wiz: Well that's stupid. That's like if you were nicknamed "Boomstick" because you just like shotguns. Boomstick: Don't be fucking ridiculous, Wizard. Anyway, besides flight, Tails' copter butt blades are strong enough to bust metal, and he can use them like a turbine of an engine to keep up with Sonic's super fast speeds. He can almost reach the speed of sound. Wiz: Tails pledged himself to Sonic's freedom fighting cause against Dr. Eggman, and the two became friends, almost like brothers. They also share a sort of teacher-student relationship, though it wasn't always clear who was the student. Boonstick: It was Tails who invented the famous Spin Dash. Not the speedy hedgehog. (*Cues: Mad Gear Zone Act 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog 4 Episode 1*) Wiz: Tails is a genius and a master mechanic. Boomstick: He's so much smarter than Sonic, that he actually learned how to swim. Wiz: He has built several planes and combat mechs and has numerous gadgets on hand. Like the Projectile Ring, which can pull or latch onto objects, almost like a grappling hook. Boomstick: But despite being a super geek, he really likes to blow shit up. He carries a huge supply of bombs. Big bombs, napalm bombs, remote bombs, flash-bang grenades, bombs shaped like magic rings, bombs shaped like mice, bombs shaped like your mother. You name it, he's got a bomb like it. Wiz: He also wields the Magic Hand, a long-range comical punching weapon, and the Energy Ball arm cannon. Boomstick: Which is ripped straight out of Mega Man! He built all this HIMSELF, but never a device to breath underwater. Kinda dropped the ball there, sidekick. (*Cues: Sonic The Hedgehog - Drowning Theme*) Tails swims underwater as the timer goes down to zero, causing him to drown. Wiz: Unlike Sonic's speed-blitzing battling style, Tails relies on logic and tactics in a fight. His Shield Bot fortifies his defenses and his Medibot heals wounds over time. Boomstick: But he's a total wimp. He can't fly forever, and if he doesn't have Sonic around to hold his hand, he's scared of pretty much everything. After a good thunderclap you'll find him shivering his spiny ass off in the bathtub. Sonic: Right, we should hurry. Thunder goes off in the background, scaring Tails, who jumps and grabs onto Sonic. Tails: GAAHH!! I'm afraid of lightning!! (*Cues: Event: All Heroes Gather - Sonic Heroes*) Wiz: Well, he is only 11 years old, and the feats he's accomplished at his age are beyond impressive. Like being able to run 100 mph without his tails, stopping a nuclear missile, and saving the MULTIVERSE by transforming into... Uh... (*music fades*) Boomstick: Don't do steroids kids. Sonic: We good to go or what, Tails? Tails: I've built a TV out of paperclips... Sonic: Yeah... Tails: ...and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick... Sonic: I know... Tails: ...So look, fixing a propeller on a bi-plane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap. propeller As Tails spins the propeller, the plane starts its engine after it was fixed. Sonic: 'Kay, I did not need your whole life story. A simple "good to go" would have been cool. Tails: Alright. Good to go! Sonic: Cool! MARIO AND LUIGI! Mario AKA: Jumpman, Doctor Mario First Appearance: Donkey Kong (1981) Age: 26 Occupation: Plumber, Doctor, baker, racer, referee, soldier, artist, Toy company C.E.O, Olympic athlete, ect Affiliation: Mario Bros Plumbing, Mario Heroes (Baseball team), The Mushroom Kingdom, Wrecking Crew, ect Likes: Pasta, Seafood, Cake, Princess Peach, Sports, and Parties Theme Song: ''' '''Feats: - Is one of the most recognized/famous/successful video game icons of all time - Was one of the fabled "Star Children" who are prophesied to have "an extraordinary amount of power." - Once saved Brooklyn from being flooded by using his plumbing expertise and saved the president in the process - Has bested Donkey Kong (and his son) on several occasions - Frequently rescues Princess Peach, the Mushroom Kingdom, other Kingdoms, and even the real world itself from Bowser and his forces - Frequently defeats Bowser as well as numerous other villains - Has bested Wario in combat as well as numerous sporting events since childhood - Along with Luigi: Defeated Cackletta, The Shroobs, Fawful, and Antasma - Took on Shadow Mario/Bowser Jr, cleaned up Isle Delfino, and rescued Peach to clear his name - Has saved the entire galaxy (twice) - Has had ton of occupations/careers over the years including being a Doctor - Teamed up with Link and Kirby to go to a demon world and rescue Peach's soul (Yes, this was a thing) - Competed in numerous kinds of sports (As well as the Olympics against Sonic and friends) - Fought against the likes of Snake, Sonic, Megaman, and others in the Smash Bros series and even joined up with Pit and others to defeat Tabuu - Could secretly be the Prime Minister of Japan (No Really...) ' ' = Physicality: = ' ' ' Strength: - Strength is super human in nature - Even as a baby, he could pick/lift up large heavy hammers - Can bust brick/stone blocks with his fists - Can pick up and throw enemies that are bigger/heavier than himself (Including Bowser and King Bob-Bomb, who is said to be 34.2 tons) - Can grab large Chain-Chomp by it's chain and effortless pull/drag it around - Can lift an entire Fortress out of the ground and send it flying with a kick - Can destroy a fortress with a single kick - Has actually beaten up K. Rool in a one on one fight with no power ups - Can rip metal pipes out of the ground with his bare hands (and blow into one hard enough to send Goomba flying through a horde of enemies) - Can use a golf club hit a golf ball hard enough for it to rip a tree in two - Can send a large boulder flying with a single strike from a golf club - Can lift Bowser by the tail, spin him around very quickly, and toss him high into the air - Can use a "Ground Pound" to break bricks underneath him by slamming down on them with his hips - Can "Ground Pound" hard enough to make an explosion - Can dig large lengthy tunnels through layers of dirt and stone in seconds using nothing but a spoon' '- Can send enemies/opponents flying with his punches and kicks and even launch them into the air - Is strong enough to fight against the force of a black hole - Also a very strong swimmer' ' Durability/Endurance: - Durability in nature is near levels of toon force: - Can get crushed/flattened by heavy blocks and survive (Though he'll still get hurt/take damage) - Oddly enough, as a baby he could get flattened like a pancake with a large mallet and still move around while flattened before reforming back to normal with out taking any damage - Can get crushed into a ball and not be in any noticeable pain - Can some how squeeze/contort his body cartoonishly in order to use small drains in showers/bath tubs as warp pipes - Can get into a slug fest with Wario himself and keep swinging away despite getting pummeled himself - Can take hits from Bowser and still get right back up - Withstood a beating from Denpu the genie and was constantly beaten down, but still got back up (Making Denpu bail) - Has withstood castle/fortress busting explosions to the face and was still standing - Can survive falling into Lava (though it does hurt him enough to make him jump up in pain holding his scorched rear end) - Can survive getting hit directly by Bowser's flames, which are strong enough to reduce large brick blocks into ashes and can burn even under water - Can survive falling from high distances sustaining/coming out with little to no injury - Can some how survive/withstand the vacuum of space - Can withstand scorching hot desserts, being near the sun, cold snowy mountains/ planets, and swim around in icy cold water with out any problems - Can hold his breath under water for an impressive amount of time (Though he can still drown if he's under water for too long) -Survived an explosion that engulfed the entire stadium in Mario Power Tennis -Tanked a 3,000 foot drop from the Koopa Crusier, and has tanked countless other falls -Survived moon-level attacks from the Dark Star -Survives (and can immediately get back up from) getting crushed by Luigi's Ultra Hammer -Survived getting flung from Peach's castle all the way to Acorn Plains with no visible injury -Survived an explosion that engulfed the entire stadium in Mario Power Tennis - Can hit/hurt Culex directly (Who is made entirely out of Anti-Matter) ' Speed and Reflexes: - Is quite agile and acrobatic for a short portly man - Can even perform gymnastics - Running speed is on par with an Olympic Athlete - While most of the projectiles he dodges/out runs are slow (Such as bullet bills), he is good at dodging fast moving projectiles such as cannon balls, bullets, and laser fire (Even if they're coming from multiple directions) - Can avoid lightning attacks from Cackletta, Kamek, and Lakithunder - Can run up walls (and some times even ceilings) - Was fast enough to catch an energy blade being fired at him from Tatanga's ship and throw it right back at him, cleaving his ship in two - Once out ran the futuristic vehicles from F-Zero on foot which can go over 400 mph (Though this can just be a gag feat) ' = ' Special Abilities: = ' Jumping: - Is great at jumping, though not as good as his brother Luigi - Can jump very high (about 20 feet in the air) and leap long distances - Knows many kinds of jumps, including: Long Jump: Allows Mario to leap long distances after a good running start Wall Jump: Can kick off walls repeatedly to get greater height with ease Power Squat Jump: Charges up power by squatting, and upon release is able to perform a much higher jump than usual to get to places he normally can't Back Flip/Somersault: Allows Mario to perform a high back flip to land on high platforms behind him. Can also use it to do a somersault to the side while running, used for jumping behind enemies perusing him. Double Jump: Allows him to jump a second time while in mid-air to get more height/distance.e Triple Jump: If he does three consecutive jumps at top speed, the third jump will be a triple jump, which gains the most distance and height of all of them. It also grants him momentary invincibility, allowing him to not get hurt regardless of how harsh his landing is. - Also uses his jumps as attacks, including: Stomp: Mario lands on enemies stomping his feet on them to do damage. He can jump on their heads multiple times for additional damage. His stomp is strong enough to send a Koopa Troopa flying out of their shell. However, it doesn't work on spiked enemies or enemies covered in fire. Spin Jump: Can spin while jumping, allowing him to shred through blocks or take down enemies while landing on them (Can actually destroy a Koopa Troopa and it's shell entirely) It can also be used to slow down his descent for additional hang time and help bounce off spiked enemies. ' ' Fire Manipulation: - Has demonstrated mild pyrokinesis - Is able to use a variety fire based attacks with out the fire flower (See "Special Attacks" below) by channeling fire through his hands or feet - Can shoot out small fire balls from his hands that bounce along the ground - However, they're not as strong/potent or fast as the ones the fire flower (see below) can help generate and disappear after they bounce a few times - Can shoot out a large "Fire Orb" Which is barely moves, is incredibly slow, and disappears after a few seconds, but is much larger and stronger than a regular fire ball - Can shoot out a "Fast Fireball" which is faster and fires in a straight line, but is weaker than his standard fireball - Can charge his punches with fire to make them more potent - Can ignite his own sports equipment with fire to make his strikes more powerful - Can ignite things like tennis balls, soccer balls, and hockey pucks by striking them - Can perform the "Super Jump", "Ultra Jump", and "Super Jump Punch" (See "Special Attacks" below) ' ' Intelligence: - Mario is good at plumbing, able to fix/repair pipes (Weather they be water pipes or warp pipes) of all kinds and knows how to use various plumber tools - Can modify pipes to control their water flow, often using this to rig up traps such as washing enemies away with a flood of water, rigging the pipes so they can put out large fires, or rigging the pipes to explode from an abundance of built up steam/preassure - Once built a fully functioning car out of a bathtub and water pipes - Skilled Mechanic: Can repair/build large vehicles with what ever he can find - Can also build fully functional vehicles and irrigation systems with just wood/stone/cave man materials - Is trained in the ancient art of "Plumb-fu", an ancient form of karate used by plumbers that makes use of punches, kicks, and can even use make use of plumber tools as weapons (Such as using a plunger as a staff) - Knows how to play various kinds of sports and can use all sorts of sporting equipment - Is also a doctor, knowing how to wipe out certain viruses with the right combination of pills - Has a variety of other talents from all of his other jobs such as baking, painting, ect - Also good at figuring out enemy weaknesses and can some times use what ever's around to his advantage - Can take advantage of bullhead enemies by provoking them into charging head first - Noticeably skilled with fencing if he gets a hold of a sword or an object he can use in a similar fashion (Such as a plunger) while also being somewhat skilled with pole-based weapons - Is an experienced and surprisingly skilled brawler in close range ' Luma and Spin: - Luma was gifted to Mario by Rosalina, allowing him to use the "Spin" ability - Luma resides inside of Mario's hat - Performs a "Spin" in which he spins his body around to knock away enemies - Makes Mario powerful enough to negate the spin attacks of Bowser (Who had been infused with the powers of the "Grand Star") - Powerful enough to knock Neutron Stars into Bowser's face (Which can weigh up to 780 septillion tons) - Can be used to stun/freeze enemies or leave them dizzy - Spin allows him to activate Launch-Stars - Can deflect projectiles with proper timing - Can shatter crystals - Has a small gravitational pull to pull in nearby items - Can't be spammed: Mario needs to wait until Luma recharges after a second or two before he can use it again - Helps Mario swim faster ' '''4th wall awareness: - Has some times shown that he has knowledge of himself as a video game character - Has some times talked to players directly or some times acknowledged the people watching/reading - Has some times been summoned or accidentally pulled out of his game by real world people (Valiant "Game Boy" comic mini series) - Has some times crossed into the real world using special warp zones he's found - Since there are no power ups and Mario usually appears shrunken in the real world, so Mario is slightly more vulnerable (So he prefers not to do this) - Though mario can some times bring power ups/weapons with him if he travels into the real world just in case ' = '''Personality: = '- Cheerful and kindhearted - Eager and courageous - Can be impulsive, aggressive, and headstrong, often rushing into adventure with out a second thought - Often attempts to solve a problem with his actions - Is extremely loyal to Princess Peach and the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom, often doing anything in his power to save/protect them and not allowing anything to get in his way - While he accepts help from others and enjoys their company, deep down he might resent the implication that he even needs help in the first place - Has a fixation on food, noticeably Pasta and Seafood (which he can be motivated by or distracted by) - Demonstrates good sportsmanship, even when defeated (though some times he can throw a small fit) ' = Special Attacks: = ' Fire Brand: - Taught to him by the Fire God - A close range attack - Charges up on a large fire ball that blows up in the enemy's face Fire Orb (Super Mario RPG) : - Shoots a series of fire balls rapidly at a single enemy - Can be upgraded to "Super Flame" which rapidly shoots larger stronger fire balls at a single enemy - Can be upgraded to "Ultra Flame" Which rapidly shoots even larger and more powerful fire balls at an entire group of enemies ' Super Jump: - A more powerful version of his jump attack - Jumps up incredibly high and comes down multiple times - Has a stronger version of it called "Ultra Jump" - "Ultra Jump" is more powerful and can hit multiple enemies one after another ' '''Mario Tornado: - Spins around with his arms out stretched - Entraps his opponents - Can move left and right while doing it - Hits opponents several times - Ends by stretching upwards to send them flying vertically ' 'Super Jump Punch: - Jumps up diagonally with more vertical range that horizontal, striking the enemy with an uppercut. - If the attack hits, coins will fly out of the enemy while they receive multiple hits - Can also be performed after a double jump to give him more height. - Also has two other variations: The "Super Jump" in which Mario jumps twice as high, but does no damage The "Explosive Punch" with doesn't jump as high, but does more damage by creating a small explosion upon impact The Super Jump goes almost twice as high, but has no offensive use. ' 'Final Smash: Mario Finale - Requires a Smash Ball to use (See the items bio for more) - Launches a powerful two-streamed blast of fire - Which expands vertically as it moves away from Mario - If enemies fall into the center of it, they will travel off with it - Also slows down the opponent making it harder to dodge/get out of Super Strike: Fire Strike: - Mario kicks a soccer ball so hard it bursts into flame - Soccer ball turns into one big powerful fire ball and launches into targets - Difficult to defend against ' '''Mega Strike: Metal Fiery Mario: - Takes off like a rocket into the air leaving a trail of flames - Becomes a fiery version of Metal Mario - Delivers a devastating burning kick - Kicks the metal soccer ball so hard, it splits into four ' Alter Ego: ' Doctor Mario: - Stronger and hits harder than regular Mario - However, is slower on foot and can't jump as high - Throws pills known as "Mega vitamins" instead of fireballs - Pills can be used to treat viruses, but also make for good projectiles - Can throw regular Mega Vitamins which bounce off the ground once before hitting the enemy - Can throw faster but smaller/weaker Mega Vitamins that shoot straight ahead - Can throw giant Mega Vitamins that don't travel too far, but do more damage - Can some times throw several Mega Vitamins strung together at once - Will some times fire his Mega Vitamins out of a bazooka for extra range and damage - Has a different final Smash ' '''Doctor Finale: - Requires a Smash Ball to use (See the items bio for more) - Works the same as "Mario Finale" except it uses giant Mega Vitamins opposed to fireballs - Is actually a little more powerful than the "Mario Finale" ' 'POWER UPS AND WEAPONS: ' = Mario's Power ups for Death Battle '''List of Mario Power ups: ' (Rest of Mario Bio Here) ' Power ups/Transformations: ' Mushrooms: ' ' '''Super Mushroom: - Can be used in a variety of ways - If Mario is shrunken or reduced in size some how, the Super Mushroom will return him to normal size - Can be used to heal Mario lightly from damage - Can some times be used to increase his physical strength - Can also double Mario's size, also doubling his power - However, the size increase is temporary and he can still take damage/be knocked away ' '''Mini Mushroom/Mini Mario: - Shrinks Mario down significantly into "Mini Mario" (Not to be confused with the toy of the same name) - Becomes so light and quick he can run on water with ease - However, can only damage enemies with a "ground pound" - Can be used to get into tiny areas where Mario can't norm = = Weaknesses: = ' - If his head gets stuck in a bucket, he will be unable to remove it by himself and won't be able to see or properly navigate on his own - Power ups either disappear after being hit or have a time limit - Some of his power ups are useless against certain enemies and aren't practical for combat - Doesn't have all power ups on hand and will need to go out and find certain ones - If he looses his hat, he takes twice the damage - Is very impulsive and not much of a strategist - It's possible for some of his power ups to be used by opponents (Example: Fire flower, super star, ect) - While Lava, Spikes, and being flattened don't immediately kill him, they can still damage/hurt him severely - While he can fight against the pull of a black hole, he can still be over powered by it's pull and completely sucked in - Often needs help when dealing with threats greater than Bowser - Has actually been kidnapped himself on occasion and needed to be rescued by Luigi, Peach, and even Toad' "When the plumbing gets tough, the tough get plumbing!" LUIGI.... Real Name: Luigi Mario. Debut: Mario Bros (1983) Occupation: Brother/Sidekick to Mario, Ghost Hunter, Savior of Peach/Daisy, Defeater of Bowser Age: 26 Years Old Theme: Feats: Has fought alongside Mario to save the Mushroom Kingdom multiple times. Also joins Mario in saving Princess Peach. Saved Mario on three occasions... -While clearing a Mansion of dastardly ghosts, known as the Boos, and their leader, King Boo. -...And traveling across the world and learning about it's locations (But nobody liked "Mario is Missing.") Has defeated the likes of King Boo, Bowser and his minions, Cackletta, Princess Shroob/Elder Princess Shroob, and Shrowser. -I did not make that last one up. Saved Evershade Valley and restored the Dark Moon. Participated in Super Smash Bros (Non-cannon) Origin: Luigi is a Star Child, born as a twin to Mario. However, Luigi had been kidnapped by Kamek during the Stork's travel to bring the twins to their parents, leaving Yoshi and Baby Mario to rescue him. Since then, he has become a plumber and frequent savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, alongside Mario. Physicality: Strength -Can lift the 34.2 ton King Bomb-Omb -In Super Mario World, he.... -Kicked down an entire fortress with minimal effort -Used his hammer to smash a fortress into pieces with minimal effort. -Effortlessly picked up a fortress and kicked it away. -Is able to hurt the likes of Bowser, who's tanked Supernovas and Black-Holes. -Can punch hard enough to generate an explosion. -Can punch-ground-pound through Solid Stone. Durability -Almost toon-like durability, tanking fireballs, hammers, massive explosions, huge saw blades (Called Chainsaws in-game), and massive falls. -Can be dipped in lava, only for his butt to catch fire. -If we scale from Mario, he should be able to tank punches from the Moon-Moving Donkey Kong. -Along with Mario and the two Toads, can survive being launched across Eight Worlds after being punched by a giant hand from Bowser's Airship. (Sorry, couldn't find a better image) Speed -Always portrayed as "Middle-of-the-road" in terms of speed. -Ran fast enough to walk on water (momentarily) -Faster than Mario Can jump around twice the height of Mario's jump. Incredibly athletic Scuttle Jump -Luigi runs mid-air, slowing down his fall. -Allows him to fall longer without taking damage from the impact. Spin-Jump -Spins while he jumps -Can break the Rotating Blocks from Super Mario World. -Allows Luigi to jump on saw blades/Chainsaws and Spikes. Ground-Pound -Luigi does a small front-flip in the air, before pounding the ground with his rear. Power-Ups/Abilities/Weapons: Ultra Hammer -The strongest Hammer Luigi wields -Allows him to break specific black blocks. Thunderhand -Taught to him by the Thunder God himself. -Luigi also quickly mastered it. -Answer to Mario's Firebrand. -Comes in the form of a small thunderbolt in the palm of Luigi's hands -When he first learned it, it only sparked only in his hands. -It was eventually upgraded to shoot out an entire Thunderbolt, about the size of Luigi himself. Super Mushroom -Heals Luigi and lets him grow in size. Fire Flower -Once obtained, allows Luigi to fire a long-ranged fireball -Doesn't dissipate until it makes contact with something. -Makes his overalls green and his hat/shirt white. Super Acorn -Turns Luigi into Flying-Squirrel Luigi. -Allows Luigi to glide through the air. -Makes Luigi's overalls green, with a greyish-brown shirt, a big hat with squirrel ears, two grey membranes (used for gliding), and a tail. Ice Flower -Allows Luigi to shoot a ball of ice -Doesn't do much notable damage, but it freezes opponents on the spot. -Makes Luigi's overalls green, and his hat/shirt a light blue. Vanish Power-Flower -Found in red/blue question-mark boxes. -Makes Luigi partially invisible. -Allows him to walk through certain walls and makes him impervious to damage. Kitsune Luigi -Answer to Mario's Tanooki Costume. -Becomes Kitsune Luigi when he gets a Super Leaf. -Gives Luigi the look of a Japanese Fox known as a Kitsune. -Allows Luigi to wiggle his tail to slow his fall. -He can also use his tail to thwack his opponents across the face and break blocks. -Can turn into a stone statue for a short amount of time. Super Smash Bros Abilities: Fire Ball -Allows Luigi to fire a green fireball that floats mid-air. -Unlike the Fire-Flower Fireball, it will dissipate after a short amount of time. -Conversely, though, it carries a bit more power than a Fire-Flower Fireball, and it does not need a Fire-Flower to perform. -Bouncing Fireball variation lets him fire a fireball that bounces. -Still dissipates after a short distance. -Ice Ball fires a weaker ball of ice that freezes opponents at higher damage. Green Missile -Luigi charges and shoots to the side, like a missile. -If charged for too long, Luigi will tire, and stop charging. -Has a 1/10 chance of misfiring, giving it greater power and knockback, while going the same distance. -Floating Missile Variation makes Luigi only travel straight, with a quicker charge, but less knockback and damage. -Quick Missile lets Luigi travel MUCH farther, but, if he misses, makes him slide around and leaves him open for attack. Super-Jump Punch -One of Luigi's strongest physical attacks. -Luigi throws an uppercut in the form of a Super-Jump, in which one-or-two thing happen: -If Luigi hits an opponent while they are in the air, it causes a couple coins to come out and does pitiful damage. -If Luigi hits an opponent point-blank (Known, in game, as "Sweet-spotting"), it will cause an extremely small explosion of fire, hitting with extreme power and knockback. -Fiery Jump Punch variant makes it easier to sweet-spot the opponent, at the cost of power. -Burial Header variant allows Luigi to bury his opponents with his head on his way down, at the cost of no sweet-spotting. Luigi Cyclone -Luigi spins around rapidly, arms outstretched, before thrusting his arms to the side, sending his opponents flying. -Can be used to gain height. -Mach Cyclone variant allows Luigi to pull in opponents while spinning, but only the thrusting-arms-out ending does damage. -Clothesline Cyclone variant gives Luigi more power in the attack, at the cost of only hitting once and being slower. Negative Zone -Luigi's final Smash in Super Smash Bros Brawl. -Luigi creates a green aura of Negative Energy via dancing, and any opponents will have one of the following effects: -Random tripping -Random taunting -A flower on the opponent's head, dealing rapid damage. -Puts the opponent to sleep. -After dancing, Luigi can attack the now vulnerable opponent -The aura lasts for seventeen seconds. Poltergust 3000 -A vacuum cleaner, created by Professor E. Gadd, designed for hunting ghosts. -Targets a Ghost's weak-point, which is usually a heart at the center of their body. -Equipped with three elemental medals: -The Fire Elemental Medal -After Luigi uses the Poltergust 3000 to suck up a small spirit akin to a fireball, known as a Fire Elemental Ghost, he gains the ability to use a flamethrower-style attack. -The Water Elemental Medal -After Luigi uses the Poltergust 3000 to suck up a small spirit akin to a water droplet, known as a Water Elemental Ghost, he gains the ability to spray water as an attack. -The Ice Elemental Medal -After Luigi uses the Poltergust 3000 to suck up a small spirit akin to an ice-ball, known as an Ice Elemental Ghost, he gains the ability to shoot out a blast of ice, freezing opponents. ' -All elements have a finite amount of usage before they run out.' ' -Powerful enough to suck up Golden Bricks almost half the size of Luigi.' Poltergust 5000 ' -An updated version of the Poltergust 5000 created by Professor E. Gadd' ' -No longer has the Elemental Medals, but has more overall power to make up for it, and can suck up three ghosts at a time.' ' -If Luigi is sucking up the ghost in the opposite direction of the ghost's running direction for an amount of time, he can activate a Power Surge, which increases the amount of damage done to a ghost.' ' -A Blue Surge removes 10 HP from the ghost, a Green Surge removes 20, and a Red Surge removes 50.' ' -Luigi has a Flashlight installed to the Poltergust 5000.' ' -The flashlight is used to stun ghosts, and can be charged to cover a greater range.' ' -Luigi also has the Dark-Light device installed into the Poltergust 5000.' ' -Using it, Luigi can see objects that are hidden in a manner similar to an ultraviolet lamp. ' ' -After shining the Dark-Light on these objects, Luigi needs to vacuum the Spirit Balls that are revealed to make the object visible again.' ' -Can reveal ghosts, such as Polter-Pup and the Boos.' ' -Can extract Toads, Coins, and Mario from paintings.' ' -Upgraded to last longer.' ' -If used for too long, however, the Poltergust 5000 will overheat.' ' -The Super-Poltergust Upgrade fills the power bar and drains the ghost's HP faster.' Weaknesses: ' -Is a complete and utter coward' ' -Afraid of Ghosts, Lightning, and general danger.' ' -However, he has overcome his fears in the past.' ' -Incredibly clumsy' ' -Once bumped his partner, Blooey the Blooper, into a Volcano... ON ACCIDENT.' ' -Worrisome and self-conscious.' ' -Power-Ups tend to disappear after One hit.' ' -Physically weaker than Mario, with the exception of speed, jump-height, and athleticism.' ' -The Super-Jump Punch and Green Missile rely on specific conditions and plain luck to work at their most powerful.' ' -Elemental Medal attacks need ammo, and will run out if used for too long. ' '-Has lived in Mario's shadow for WAY too long.' “I'm-a Luigi, number one!” SHREK AND DONKEY SHREK... Also Known As: An Ogre, Love and Life, Drek, King Shrek Height: 7'1-7'2 Weight: Over 400 lbs Age: Probably 30's-40's considering he's a recently married dad Debut Appearance: Shrek (2001) FEATS... Was going to be voiced by Chris Farley, a feat in itself Took down a group of trained knights with professional wrestling Successfully ended Lord Farquaad's Reign of Terror Laid a successful siege on Far Far Away Fought Against Puss in Boots Destroyed a Potion Factory Defeated Prince Charming and Captain Hook Took Down Rumplestiltskin SKILLS/ABILITIES... Intimidation -Often scares off knights and mobs with ease -Does it for fun Capable Fighter -Utilizes Pro. Wrestling Skills >Moves like the full nelson, slams, ankle locks, piledrivers, suplexes, and numerous others -Pro Wrestling can work as a striking, or a grappling art Improvised Fighter -Shrek uses logs, wheels, a massive keg of beer and various other things in his environment to his advantage -Extremely Unorthodox, but it allows him to be unpredictable, and makes him very resourceful -Can wield weapons like spears, halberds and swords like a pro despite lacking experience Incredible Luck -Constantly seems to survive the most random forms of attacks -Made it out of a potion factory unscathed, and managed to turn the environment -Constantly makes it out of dangerous situations, like rapid crossbow fire, alive Decent Tactician -Has orchestrated numerous plans against the likes of Fairy Godmother, Rumplestiltskin, and Lord Farquaad -Comes out successful -Outsmarted Farquaad POWERS... Superhuman Strength -Can uproot trees, which weigh from 2-20 tons -Can wield logs and other similar items with ease, which weigh over a ton -Knocked out heavily armored knights with ease >Armor of a knight is up to 55 lbs, and the knights were definitely over 150 lbs, and Shrek tossed them like ragdolls -He even spun a knight over his head with ease and tossed it across a wrestling ring Superhuman Speed -Can outrun repeatable Crossbow fire point blank -He did so from a few feet away, and it clearly was not at his fastest -Outran Dragon's Firebreath -Was fast enough to power a giant conveyer wheel with his legs -Could actually catch Puss in Boots Superhuman Agility -Extremely Agile -Can perform top rope dives with ease -Can easily plow through mud -Extremely light on his feet -Jumped from a Stain Glass Window -Can perform flips like a trained acrobat >Allows him to evade blades with ease Superhuman Durability -Tanked an Arrow up the arse -Takes numerous groin kicks and keeps moving -Takes numerous beatings -Crushed a torch without getting burnt -Survived a zombie bite Superhuman Burps -With a torch, can be highly flammable -Can seemingly burp at will -Needs a torch to actually be effective -If there's no torch, just smell awful Superhuman Farts -Can automatically kill an opponent if the foe gets close enough -Essentially a OHKO >Comes from his Swamp Diet WEAPONS... His environment: -Various discarded weapons -Nature -Wooden Structures -Torches -Beer Kegs >The stage will be supplied with numerous objects so Shrek may use this ability WEAKNESSES... Little to no Training in Combat Groin Shots Can be Manipulated Donkey: Strength Knocked a armored knight out with one hit. Weakness: Can be a setback and is kind. And the results are in, the winner is....... Mario and Luigi For starters, The first people to die is Shrek And Donkey. Simply put, they are nowhere near strong enough to take down Top-tier characters like Mario or sonic. The next would be Sonic and tails. Simply put, they couldn't compete with the white tankkoi suit as the suit can only be killed by pyrokenisis, which is something both don't have. Now, why did Mario And Luigi win? Simply put, sans' attacks are soul related. Keep in mind, mario and luigi have More experience with soul manipulation. Meaning that Mario and luigi's health are only at 100 Meaning sans and papyrus only need couples of hits to take out mario and Luigi. While it would be very Easily to hit sans, it would be hard for sans to kill mario and luigi due to their inexperiences. The winner is Mario and Luigi! Now if you want to see a hyper war between Undertale, Nintendo, Sega and Dreamworks, comment down below the word rematch and if this episode gets 2 rematch comments, there will be a rematch. On the Next Episode Of Fatal Combat!!! = Sans Vs Steven Universe! =